The Gang (The Mind Player)
The gems all regenerate, one after another. They all have the same clothing. Textite: Ugh, I feel horrible. Sard: Same. Quartz: Gems, I am so sorry. It's all my fault. I should have given them time. And I didn't even know.... Bloodstone: Quartz, it's fine. I think we should just leave Agate alone. Quartz: It's not that. Agate is corrupted. Everyone is shocked. Bloodstone: How do you know that? Quartz: When I fused with him, I could feel it. Zircon: Isn't corruption contagious from fusion? Sard: And you fused with him. Bloodstone looks panicked. Bloodstone: I fused with him! Quartz: I have a special resistance. Quartz heals Bloodstone. Quartz: Now, let's go search for Agate. Textite: No way. He's been a problem for too long. I say we forget about him. Sard: I agree. Zircon: I also agree. Bloodstone: I'm sorry Quartz, but I agree with them. Quartz is mad. Quartz: Fine, I'll go look for him by myself. Quartz starts to leave. She runs through the forest. She is looking around. She stops to catch her breath. Quartz: Uh, what's the use...I shouldn't have left them. Now I'm never going to find him. Agate in his beast form is trudging through the forest with a giant amount of wood on his back. Quartz is very relieved. Quartz: Agate! Agate turns. Agate: Oh, hi Quartz! Quartz: I am so glad I found you. We need to get back to the group so you can.... Agate: Ah yeah yeah Quartz, we can talk about that later, but I need to get back to my friends. Quartz: You made friends? Agate nods. Quartz: I really don't know how you made friends. Agate: Well you can meet my friends. I'll just tell them to not attack. They're very short tempered. They keep walking. Agate: They're really awesome. They make me feel a lot more sane. And happier. Quartz: That's great to hear. So, are they gems? Agate: Kind of. They reach a campfire. It is surrounded by 4 corrupted gems like the ones from Gem Hunt. Quartz: Oh, they're corrupted gems? Agate: That's right. They really don't have names so I call them the color of their gem. There is Blue, Cyan, Scarlett, and Orange. Quartz: How did you meet them? Agate: I found them wandering, and they think of me as their leader. Quartz: You sure made friends quickly. Agate: It's been a week. Quartz: Oh, I guess we were out for a week. They walk up to them. Agate: Hey guys. I'd like you to meet my friend Quartz. They give an approving growl. Agate: And get this, I taught them how to fuse! Quartz: Wow, you're a good influence on them. Agate: Scarlett, Cyan, show her. Scarlett and Cyan do the move Jet does to fuse. They fuse into a giant corrupted gem, about a foot shorter than Agate. Agate: I actually have gem names for the fusions. I call this one Serenbidite. Serenbidite gives a smile. Quartz: Agate, I know you have made some new friends, but you should really come back to the group. Agate: I like these friends better. They talk to me, they listen to me, they don't hate me.... Quartz: Will you come back if your "friends" can come along? Agate looks happy. Agate: Really? Quartz: Yes really. It shows them walking through the forest. Agate: Quartz, you do know where they are right? Quartz: Uh....They may have left me because none of them wanted to look for you. Agate: Don't worry, we have a routine for this. Agate makes growling noises. They all jump on top of each other. They fuse into one gem. He has a large amount of horns, fur and 12 legs. He is very brownish. You can still see the eyes. He adjusts his eyes. He is at least quadruple the size of Quartz. He looks at Quartz. Fire Agate: Good afternoon Quartz, how are you doing today? Quartz: Uh, good. Fire Agate: Well, I suppose introductions should happen. Fire Agate is my name, finding the group is my game. Quartz: Well, did you actually have to fuse to find them? Fire Agate: We just wanted you to see us. Quartz: Well, glad to meet you. Fire Agate: Anyways, Orange and Cyan have a radar sort of like sensor, so we can see where they are. Quartz: Great. Fire Agate's horns light up. Fire Agate: They're hiding in the bushes about 25 feet away.... Mozambique Garnet and Bloodstone in his beast form come charging at Fire Agate. Fire Agate just uses his back legs to grab Bloodstone, and he uses the front legs to grab Mozambique Garnet. Fire Agate: Found them. They seem excited for some reason. Bloodstone morphs back. Bloodstone: Quartz, what is going on? Quartz: Ok, I found Agate. Fire Agate, please unfuse. Fire Agate: Ok, see ya later. They unfuse. They all have poses. Agate: Hey guys, what's up. Meet my new gang. Orange, Cyan, Scarlett and Blue. Bloodstone: Quartz, explain. Quartz: Agate found corrupted gem friends, and they make him feel a lot more sane, so they're coming with us. Agate: Ah, Bloodstone! Great timing. I've told these guys a lot about you. Show them! Bloodstone: Well, I suppose. Bloodstone morphs. They give a round of applause. Agate: And wait til you see Jet! Agate and Bloodstone fuse and make Jet. Jet: Hey everyone! Sard: Oh great, Jet. Jet: Well, nice to meet all of you. The corrupted gems inspect Jet. Jet: Yeah, I'm awesome. Jet breathes a giant fireball. The corrupted gems are impressed. Jet: I can do a lot of things. Jet's fur rises, and electricity comes out of it, and breaks a tree. The corrupted gems are even more impressed. They all crowd around him. Jet: They want to fuse with me. Jet smiles. Jet: Well, fusion is what I'm known for, so I guess I'll indulge you. The corrupted gems hop on Jet's arms. Quartz: Oh, here we go again. Jet throws them in the air, and then catches them. They fuse into a giant gem with 14 legs, eight eyes and two arms. This time, he has more of a face. He is a orangish color. He has 5 tails. Zircon: Is it just me, or are we getting a lot of fusions in this episode? Quartz: I'm guessing Agate and Bloodstone, and their combined personality Jet, like fusion a lot. Sphene: Hm. This is a nice outcome. Sard(under breath): Please don't go power mad.... Textite: I'm betting he does. Sphene: I'm very pleased to meet you all. Zircon: He's very well mannered, considering being made of 5 psychopaths. Quartz: There are only 4 corrupted gems. Zircon: I know that. Sard: Guess Bloodstone's a good influence. Sphene uses his tails to shake their hands. Sphene: So, how are y'all doing? Sard: Huh. He's not turning evil. Sphene: Well, we are looking great! And we're strong! I mean, I could just break so many things here! Seriously, I just want to find something and fight it! Sphene eyes the gems. Sphene: Can you fuse so we can fight? Quartz: If it makes Agate happy, I suppose. Zircon: Ok, do you want Sard and me, or Quartz and Zircon? Sphene: No no no....I want ALL of you to fuse. I want a challenge. Quartz: I suppose. Zircon: So, how do we do it, do we all dance, or do we fuse, then fuse again? Quartz: We all dance. Quartz spins Zircon, Sard spins Textite, they all spin over to each other and grab each other's hand. They fuse into a greenish gem, who is a woman. She is about as tall as Sphene. Aubertite: All right, time to fight! Sphene: Now this is gonna be fun! Sphene goes in for a punch, but Aubertite grabs it. Sphene: Alright, this is what I'm talking about! Sphene does Agate's spark attack, with Jet's electricity attack. Auberite grabs it, but then it blows up. Aubertite summons her weapon, a triple sided sword with a whip. Sphene: Hey, I can't do that! Sphene shoots fire. The sword spins and dissipates it. Sphene: Wow, you're a worthy opponent. Sphene cracks his knuckles. Sphene: Now it's time to get serious. Sphene bites Auberites's hand and the sword falls out. Sphene breathes fire again. It's a direct hit. Sphene does a spin dash and dashes Aubertite into a mountain. Sphene punches Aubertite. Sphene's form starts glitching. Aubertite: Hey are you doing all right? Sphene: Yeah, I just.....ugh.. Sphene falls over. All the corrupted gems unfuse, with Bloodstone laying on the ground. Aubertite unfuses. Sard: Did we forget Bloodstone wasn't immune to the corruption? Textite: Yeah, I think we did. Zircon: Please tell me it's not too late to heal him. Bloodstone has the same red eyes as Agate. Bloodstone: All right, I'm gonna kill the yellow one(Sard). Quartz: It's too late. Agate: Aw great. Textite: Is Agate gonna help him? Agate: No. That phase is probably over. Bloodstone: We can form Jet. Agate: Ugh....must.....resist......fusion...... Bloodstone: 8 arms...... Agate: Dang it! Fine...... Quartz impales Agate with a giant scythe. He poofs. Textite: Great thinking Quartz! Sard: Should we be worried about the corrupted gems that now have no leader? Quartz face palms. Textite: Geez, we can't catch a break today! The corrupted gems start to attack each other. Textite: I don't see how this is a problem. Quartz: If they, dare I say get shattered, Agate will probably attack us again. Textite: Quick poof them! The gems all take a corrupted gem and poof them. Bloodstone: Ok, I'm gonna kill you now. Bloodstone shoots ice out of his mouth. Textite: Is it weird that Agate has fire, Bloodstone has ice? Sard: Irony. As they dodge attacks from Bloodstone, they talk. Zircon: Are we ever going to fix this corruption? I mean, this has been going on for a while. Quartz: I have a plan, we just need to poof Bloodstone. Zircon puts her hand on Bloodstone's leg. She does the thing she did on Agate. It poofs him. Quartz: I thought you said that only works if they're hurt. Zircon: I've gotten a little more control. Bloodstone has a lot less willpower than Agate, so it's easier. Textite: So Quartz, tell me what your plan is. Quartz: Well, it's either we bubble them forever. Sard: Or? Quartz: Well, its pretty much the only option. Suddenly, a crossbow bolt strikes Agate and Bloodstone's gems. They are retracted in, and a hooded figure grabs them. Quartz: Who are you? The hooded figure starts to dash off. Quartz: After her! The gems chase her, but the hooded figure is long gone. It then shows the figure in a laboratory. Hematite Scientist: Thank you. Now we can resume experimentation on the Agate. Hooded Figure: And the Bloodstone? Hematite: We're still considering another fusion experiment. These two gems are the only ones with a transformation that do not involve shapeshifting. Our first experiment.... She pulls up a clipboard. The episode ends. Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Episodes